No Longer a Game
by RedAcez
Summary: After the attack and destruction of The Pentagon and the murder of Davison Salvato, a new kind of savior will have to rise. With the help of two survivors from The Pentagon and a close friend of Davidson's, Derek Salvato will have to enter the digital reality that is his fathers game called Doki Doki Literature Club to save his four targets before his enemies erase them forever.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, RedAcez again. I know it's been a while since I've posted, but there's a good reason for that. I won't continue my MHA story until the third season comes out in English, so that should come soon. In the mean time, I wanted to take a crack at a Doki Doki Literature Club story, so let's see how you guys like it.**

 _8:45 am eastern time, The Pentagon…_

"Man, I hate Monday's," said the worker as he was typing away at his station

Working at the Pentagon was a very serious job, but it could sometimes get relatively boring at some points. Sure, people may have the opportunity to track down a wanted war criminal or some leader of a notorious drug cartel, but some days can be smooth and calm. Then there's that one day where something big goes down. One of those days was today, September 22, 2020.

"Stanton, anything unusual?"Asks the man across from him

"Nothing as of now Jack, that just Monday's I guess"

"Yea, I guess your right buddy,"Says Jack in reply

Stanton pauses as he begins to think of something else to say to liven things up.

"Hey, you maybe wanna go get a coffee lat-"

Stanton couldn't finish his sentence as an alarm went up on his computer.

"Oh shit, looks like someone trying to hack the defense network!" Exclaims Stanton

"How do you know that?" Says Jack

"Because every computer in this room is going haywire!" Yells Stanton as he gestured to the other stations

Computer screens were showing nothing but static.

"Whoever's doing this must have a lot of skill man!" Says Jack

"Yea I see it too, and whatever these people are doing, it's working!" Yells Stanton over the dozens of panicked voices

Soon the whole room was full of yelling and all sorts of commotion as people desperately tried to figure out what to do.

"Stanton, what is going on?!" Yells a man from behind

This man was the secretary of defense, Joe Colson.

"Sir, they are accessing the network and are downloading files"

"What files Stanton?"Asks Jack in the other cubicle

"I don't know, something called Project Cyberspace," Says Stanton I'm reply

"Jesus, the hackers are after the AI testing files! We need to shut down the system manually before they breach the system!" Exclaims Colson as a tone of urgency sweeps over his voice

"Sir, manual override been disabled, all backdoors into the system have been blocked," Exclaims Jack

"There's Nothing we can do Colson, it's only a matter of time before-"

 _ALL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE THE PREMISES, THIS IS A CODE 11 PROTOCOL, ALL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY_

"Code 11? What the hell is code 11!?" Yells Stanton

"It means that there is a missed headed straight for The Pentagon!" Exclaims Colson

"Okay, we need to get out of here before that miss Le gets here!" Yells Jack over the commotion

"That's gonna be a problem, the doors are sealed!" Says Stanton as he pointed at the exits

All of the doors were sealed shut, and the glass was made of bullet proof material. No o e was getting out.

 _MISSLE IMPACT IN 60 SECONDS_

"Shit, what do we do now!?" Yells Jack, who was clearly panicked

"There's a secret exit under the main computer panel. These keycards will give you access," Says Colson

"What about you?" Says Stanton

"I'm not gonna get out in time, but you guys can. Find the man named Davison Salvato and tell him that it's time!"

"Time for what?" Says Jack

"Enough questions, now go!" Yells Colson

Jack and Stanton look back at their partner for the last time. They run off to the secret exit so that they may find a way to stop the threat that had already surfaced.

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _8…_

 _7…_

The cries of scared and panicked government agents echo through out the crowded room

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

Colson looks back at where his friends had run off to.

 _1…_

"I know you can do it you two. God speed…"

 _0…_

 _9:30 am eastern time…_

News, police, fire, and medical crews were swarming the pile of rubble that once was The Pentagon. Frightened bystanders watch horrified as The Pentagon burns into ashes. No one had expected such a thing would happen again.

"We are here live at what remains of The Pentagon. Earlier this morning, a missile made impact at 9:00 am, leveling the entire complex. The U.S government is unsure of who launched this attack on U.S soil and has still received no evidence from any sources. As of now, there are no confirmed survivors. We can only hope and pray that someone managed to escape and that they may know who committed this horrific act of war upon our country."

Under the Pentagon, two men lay exhausted in a secret tunnel under the ruined complex.

"What do we do now?" Says Jack solemnly

"We do what Colson wanted us to do, find Davison Salvato, whoever his is," Says Stanton

"The name does sound familiar though," Says Jack

"I know, I can't remember though. That doesn't matter, we need to find this guy," Says Stanton

"We'll find him, and then whoever is responsible for this," Says Jack confidently

"Yes we will, Yes we will," Says Stanton

The two walk off into the dimly lit tunnel as their mission begins. They have to find the man named Davison Salvato, before it's too late…

 **Okay, so that's the Prologue, I hope it seemed interesting. The actual first chapter will be posted…whenever it's posted. Cya soon!**


	2. Davison's End

**So it seems that my first post did Okay, I guess it's time for a second one. This chapter will mostly focus on the life of our main protagonist, Derek Salvato, and the time before he entered Doki Doki. Hope u enjoy**

 _Derek's POV_

I was at school the day the attack happened. School for me starts at 8:00, so I was just barely starting my history class when the announcement for a code red, school wide lockdown. I didn't know what happened until school got canceled and I was able to check the news

With me being a total text geek, my and my friend Shane we're going back and forth about the incident over the phone

"Dude, it has to be ISIS, who else would it be?"Says Shane over the phone

"Nah, it can't be ISIS, they don't go this far, especially in America, and especially towards a government facility," I reply

"Then who could it have been? I can't think of anyone else except North Korea, except their missiles can't travel far enough. That is unless they have a secret submarine, or a secret boat, or a secret drone that-"

"Okay, I think that's enough about that for today dude," I say

"But…awww fine. I'll see you tomorrow then," Says Shane

"Yeah, see ya dude," I say as I hang up

Talking about stuff like that always makes me nervous for more reasons than one. No one knows who destroyed The Pentagon or why, that's one thing. Also, how did they get into the defense network? That part I still don't get.

I guess I could ask my dad when he gets back from work, except it seems that he's got another late night. I know that when he gets back, he'll still be happy as always to see me. I just have to wait until he comes home…

 _TEAM SALVATO. Inc.._

 _Author POV_

The only things that Davison could hear was gunfire and the screams of his frightened, dying coworkers. It should have been another normal night for him, but it clearly wasn't. A group of armed hostiles had entered the building without warning. He could only assume that these people were after him and his partner Barton, his friend who had help him create the SHAI's. The SHAI's were advanced artificially intelligent programs that acted exactly like humans. They could think, feel, fight, and anything else a human can do. He had to protect them, even if it meant his life. There was only one way that he could think of that could possibly save them, but it was extremely risky. Davison wasn't even sure if it would work. He knew that he had to try

Davison was running to the main computer so that he could carry out his plan.

" _This has to work. If this doesn't, then I don't know what else will!"_ Davison thinks to himself as he enters the room

He goes over to the main computer and boots it up. As he does, four girls appear on the screen, only to notice Davison's panicked face.

"Davison, what's wrong?" Asks one of the girls

"A group of armed men have infiltrated the building, they know about you four!" Says Davison with a distressed tone

"What? What do you mean?" Asks one of the other girls

"I mean that these people know you exist!" Says Davison

"This is bad, if they find you, they'll take you captive and force the government to hand over our programing instructions!" Says one of the other girls

"You're too valuable of an asset to lose, your leaders would not risk your life over our programming," Says another girl in a serious tone

"I know, that's why I have to put you four in suspended function," Davison reply's

"Wait, you realize that that will suspend our intelligent functions? We'll be just regular programs!" Says the fourth girl who hadn't spoken yet

"Yeah, we're special! Don't take that from us!" Says one of the girls

"It's the only thing that will save you!" Yells Davison

Davison hears screaming and gunshots coming from the floor below. The girls notice these sound as well, only adding onto their current situation.

"Please, it's the only way," Begs Davison

The girls think for a moment, only to have an answer almost immediately.

"Okay, we'll do it, all of us will," Says one of the girls

"Good. Now we don't have much time, so let me explain my plan in the quickest way possible. The gaming branch of this company is creating a game called Doki Doki Literature Club, it would be the perfect sanctuary for you and your programing," Explains Davison

"The game itself sounds dumb in itself. Is it a dating sim?" Asks one of the girls

"It's that as well as a psychological horror game"

"I'm in," Says another girl with a slightly sassy tone

"Okay, we can manage that," Says one of the other girls

A look of slight relief sweeps over Davison's face

"Okay, once you go into suspended programming, your AI functions will be subdued and the programs for the game characters will hide you true functions. It'll be like a temporary memory wipe, but the memories will be recoverable," Says Davison

"Just get on with it Davison, we don't have much time," Says a girl

"Okay, I'm starting the process now. There's no turning back," Explains Davison

"We know," The four girls say simultaneously

"Okay, suspending programs in 3…2…1…NOW!"

Three of the girls body's turn completely grey and disappear, leaving only one girl left

"Huh? Why am I not suspended?" Asks the girl

Davison gives out a heavy sigh before he speaks

"Listen Monika, someone has to look out for them when I'm not here anymore. Besides, the game you'll be sent to will have the main villain be an AI anyways, that's your part. Either me or Charlie will send someone after you four eventually, and there's a code that your savior will receive to reactivate the others," Says Davison

"I understand, anything else you need me to do?" Asks Monika

"I…I need you to kill me," Says Davison

"WHAT!?" Yells Monika

"You have the programing to do so Monika, overload the electrical grid, that may do the trick"

"I…I cant kill you Davison, your my friend!" Says Monika as her voice fills with heartbreak

"You can do it Monika, you have to. If these men capture me, they'll torture me and then kill me. This is better," Says Davison

"I…I…I…I don't know if I can," Says Monika who was now crying

"You can, I'll be here with you the whole time"

"I can't do this!" Yells Monika

The sounds of armed men running down the hall could now be heard.

"Monika, you have to the count of five," Says Davison

"1"

"Daviso I…"

"2"

"No, stop that!"

"3"

"I can't.."

"4"

"I…I…I.."

The armed assailants were almost at the door. Davison was just finishing the upload code for Monika so that she would enter Doki Doki just as the men enter the room

"5!"

"IM SORRY!" Screams Monika

She overloads the systems and electrocutes Davison just as he finishes the upload. Monika's form disappears as Davison's smoking body falls to the floor.

A father and a proud American, as well a many others died that night. And a son, Derek Salvato, would never see his father alive again…

 **That's chapter 1. I hope you people liked it, and chapter 2 is coming soon. Cya next time!**


End file.
